


Light In His World of Shadows

by Misttiique



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Goth - Freeform, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misttiique/pseuds/Misttiique
Summary: Keith was Shiro's light and that was all he needed.





	Light In His World of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to GothSheith on Twitter for the Sheith Secret Santa 2017. You requested for a vampire and goth AU. Hope you enjoy it!!

The body under his grasp struggled before ceasing, fighting spirit no more as it went limp. Just another body, another meal. Keith released his fangs from the corpse's neck. The scarlet red dripping off his gleaming white fangs that seemed to shine in the moonlight. The blood dripped down the corner of his mouth and he licked it before wiping it away using the back of his hand.

He ran his tongue over his fangs, tasting the residue blood and feeling satisfied with his meal. Today, he was in luck as he had fed twice and just as he had taken them from the warmth of the world, he would return them to the warmth of a fire. This was usually how he'd got rid of the evidence and he only knew this through experience, and of course, his mate, Shiro.

He stood at the fringe of the clearing. The night air cool against his stone cold skin. Suddenly, something flashed before his eyes on the opposite end. Keith saw movement in the darkness and dropped the body. Ever since his transformation, he'd only gotten more fearless but still smart enough not to test the limits.

He strode over into the clearing, letting the moonlight cascade over him. His black boot-clad feet crunching calm and almost unbothered at normal human speed in the darkness. The source of movement from the opposite end matched his reaction and walked toward him. It was another vampire and he stepped out of the shadows. There was a devilish grin on the other vampire's face as he advanced toward Keith, to meet him in the middle.

Both vampires stopped and sized each other up. Keith bared his fangs and took a step to the side. The other vampire towered over him and copied his step. They moved again in sync and just like predators do before fight, they circled one another. The other vampire took in Keith, with his studded leather jacket, tight black pants tucked into boots and thick choker with a glowing ruby in the middle. Keith stared at the other vampire too, noticing how the moonlight hit the other vampire's white forelock and undercut, his form-fitting dark shirt and pants and his velvet black overcoat. Instead of wearing a choker like Keith, he wore a long ruby pendant, the orb swinging like a pendulum around his neck. The common thing between them was their fingerless gloves.

Keith took a leap forward and sprung at the other vampire. He caught Keith with familiar ease and held him close. "Missed you, you know," Keith whispered into his mate's ear.

"I missed you too, Keith," Shiro murmured and placed him down gently. The hug wasn’t enough for Keith though, as it made him tiptoe to reach Shiro and hook his arms around his neck. He leaned his forehead against Shiro's and Shiro pulled him close once again. Keith smiled and looked at Shiro through his lashes before kissing him. Shiro kissed him back with a little more passion and tasted the blood in his mouth. His hand cupping Keith's face before slipping into his black hair. Fangs grazed Shiro's bottom lip as Keith pulled away with a smile.

"Not a spot of blood," Shiro pointed out, noticing that Keith's clothes were untouched by blood.

"I learn fast, Shiro," Keith answered.

Shiro smiled, impressed. "Then, it looks like I've taught you well."

Shiro had taught Keith everything he needed to know about being a vampire. After all, it was he who transformed him years ago.

It was around midnight when Keith whispered to Shiro that he wanted him to do it. Shiro raised his eyebrow questioningly. "You don't want this Keith. I didn’t have a choice when they turned me into this. I'm a monster, Keith. You don't want this."

"But, I do, Shiro, I really do. I want to be with you. And if this is what it takes, then so be it."

"Keith, are you sure? Please, don't do this for me."

"Shiro, I love you. I have never been surer of anything," Keith said, gently touching Shiro's face.

Shiro nodded and moved closer to him. He cupped his hand to Keith's face and Keith leaned into his palm. Shiro brushed Keith's black hair with his other hand and glanced at Keith for confirmation. Keith nodded and closed his eyes, bracing for the pain.

Shiro brushed his lips against Keith's human ones for the last time and positioned his mouth over Keith's jugular. His skin was warm as Shiro's fangs punctured through flesh. Usually, when turning someone, it required all the effort not to drain the person you were turning completely.

But for Shiro, he didn’t need to resist because to lose Keith would be to lose the light in his world of shadows. He had come close to that when he had been turned into a vampire. He couldn't stand what he had become and what he had to do to survive but the thought of Keith was the only thing that kept him alive. He had first hidden away and Keith had searched for him endlessly.

Keith searched for him everywhere for months but nothing could be found. Shiro was tired of being away from Keith and it hurt him, although now nothing could physically hurt him, that Keith was hurt by his disappearance.

So, he gathered up whatever courage he had left and emerged back into the world. Of course, there had been questions and things that had to be said, but Keith accepted the new version of Shiro. Just as he had loved him before, he loved him again.

Keith's face contorted in pain for a split second before returning back to normal but instead of blood rushing to his usually slightly flushed cheeks when he was around Shiro, they remained the same colour. Shiro could feel Keith's heart stop, his hand grow cold and his body went limp for a second. Shiro clutched Keith tighter, breath caught in his chest.

But, Keith opened his eyes and gazed into Shiro's, seeing him in a new light. This was just the beginning for the both of them. The memory of this brought a smile to Shiro's face and he grinned, showing his fangs. Keith stroked his cheek, astounded by the other vampire's beauty, just as he had been from the moment he met him.

The moonlight illuminated their faces and they swayed in the moonlight to an invisible melody, creatures of the dark having found their light.

**Author's Note:**

> Misttiique on [Tumblr](https://misttiique.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Misttiique).


End file.
